Two Street Kids Collide
by FanWriter83
Summary: While wandering around on the streets Selina sees a boy fleeing from the cops, and finds out this boy's name is Sean Ornelas. The clash after their first meeting, but will the two off them ever trust each other enough to find the villain that's terrorizing their streets?
1. My name is Sean Ornelas

**Okay, so you guys voted all for a story where Sean and Selina have an adventure on the streets, and here is the first chapter:D Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: My name is Sean Ornelas**

Selina Kyle, fourteen year old street girl with sparkling green eyes and curly brown hair and with a huge love for cats, walks down the sidewalk with a chump's wallet clutched in her hand. The guy didn't even miss it.

Suddenly, there are lots of shouts and her green eyes dart up, trying to find the danger. That's when she notices a young boy about her age, running across the streets and disappearing into an alleyway. Four cops chasing him.

'That boy certainly doesn't know what stealthy means' Selina snickers to herself, and a part of her was curious about how he would escape from the cops. If it even was possible.

Selina makes a run-up to a fire escape and runs across the rooftops, hiding behind the skylights to avoid the cops peering eyes. They are on the roof too, looking for the boy.

Suddenly, a blur runs across the roof, and with an athletic leap the young boy jumps to the other building. The four cops pursued. Selina as well. She likes the way the boy moves. The way he jumps building, almost as stealthy as she does, maybe even better.

Selina stays safely on the rooftops as the cops pursued the boy back to the street alleyway, where they finally surrounded him. Selina lowers down so no one can see her as she watches the boy run-up into the cops and starts fighting them off. It looks like the boy also possesses some nice fighting skills.

Suddenly one of the cops hurls the boy off his partner back to his other partner who tries to grab the boy but the kid jumps away and kicks the cop in his stomach. The other three left standing grab their tassers and surround the boy, closing him in.

Selina thinks the boy can't escape from this situation but she's surprised again when suddenly the three cops run up to the boy and the kid jumps up and the cops collapse into each other, tasing themselves. The boy lands onto one of cops shoulders, then leaps to the ground again and gives the man a shove with his foot under his butt. They all drop to the street, unconscious.

Then, like it's a normal thing to do, the street boy checks each cop's pockets for their wallets and takes the money while tossing the wallets back to the owners. The boy looks around to see if there was anyone around and his eyes land on the rooftop Selina is.

Selina ducks down, wishing she had been fast enough and that the boy hadn't seen her. She waits fifteen seconds, then slowly peeks over the rooftop edge and notices the boy had walked off. But where too?

Selina quickly climbs down the fire escape and rushes past the unconscious cops to the end of the alleyway where she peeks around the corner of the wall. She can see the boy walking at the end of the street. When he disappears into another alley, Selina quickly pursued

The young cat-girl keeps following the boy for another ten minutes and all this time the boy doesn't quicken his pase, though he does stop once in a while and when he stops, he scopes the streets behind him, like he's sensing someone is following him, which is weird because Selina definitely knows he can't. She's moving why too quiet.

Every time the boy stops and turns, Selina quickly ducks back behind a wall. There are moments the boy walks back to make a double check there is absolutely no one who's following, and Selina being like an alley-cat, always can make herself invisible by hiding in the shadows, or further behind some trash-cans. Just like a cat she can hide in the tiniest corners.

The boy disappears into another alley and Selina quickly follows, but only to find the alley empty. The boy is nowhere to be seen. How would that be possible? Selina scopes the alley with her eyes. Nothing seems to be moved out of the way.

Selina quietly walks further into the alley, scoping the walls for cracks or holes big enough for a person to fit. For all she knows the boy had hidden in there and waited on her for a surprise attack. Nothing.

The cat-girl circles around on her heels, scoping the rooftops but again she can't see any evidence the boy had climbed up. There were no fire escapes, so it was impossible for anyone to climb that high without it.

Selina walks back, but then suddenly something catches her attention. One of the heavy trash-cans seems to hide something. Curiously she takes a closer look and she was right. In the wall, securely hidden behind the trash-can there is a door. Quietly she opens it.

Carefully Selina peeks around the corner of the door, noticing an empty hallway, but is it truly empty. Selina scurries inside and closes the door behind her, and the windowless hallway turns dark. Not that it's a problem for Selina because she can see in the dark.

Suddenly someone jumps from behind her on top of her, but her cat-like defences kick in and she fights her attacker off. As she tries to turn around to face her attacker, he quickly wraps his arms around her waist.

Selina makes a round-house kick to her attacker and he lets go of her. Quickly she runs up to him for another fight, but the boy tackles her and pushes her to the ground. Selina tries to scramble up but the boy pins her down, turning her onto her stomach, and then takes a sack from his pocket and shoves it over head.

The boy takes the struggling Selina to a dark room in the back of the building. He settles her forcefully onto a seat, tying her arms behind her back.

"Hey, this is not how you treat a lady!" Selina spits in anger. No way she would let her attacker think she's vulnerable. "Now, remove this sack so I can memorize your ugly face and hunt you down!"

The boy says nothing, just keeps eyeing Selina, who of course can't see that because of the sack over her head, but one thing is for sure. She doesn't like to be ignored. Also, there is the change the boy wasn't in the room anymore. Well, he was, but Selina starts to think she's alone.

The young cat-girl moves back and forth into her seat, trying to remove the ropes that are tied around her wrists. Nothing works. Selina moans displeased.

"You put up quite a fight back there," someone suddenly says and Selina drags out a long displeased sigh. Obviously her attacker was still in the room. "What's your name?"

"If you tell me yours, maybe I will tell you mine," Selina replies sassy, still wriggling her hands to remove the ropes. Slowly one of her hands move to her back pocket to get her knife. She wishes the boy doesn't notice it.

"Cheeky as well," the boy chuckles and Selina can hear him move from the left of the room to right, where he stands still for a moment. "I wonder how you could follow me while I didn't see you."

"Traders secret, so none of your freaking business," Selina smiles in the sack, but not that the boy can see that. "Though I'm quite confused. You didn't see me, but how did you know I was following you."

"One of my skills. I can feel peoples presence. It's like, even though you can't see the person in the dark lurking at you, the hair in the back of your neck tells you the 'lurker' is there," the boy says with a mysterious tone in his voice, and walks back to the left side of the room. "But since I'm so nice to tell you something about my skills, why won't you reply some of my questions?"

"You still didn't tell me your name," Selina says cheeky, figuring the best thing was to keep talking and say as less about herself as possible until she had cut the ropes.

"You still didn't tell me yours?" The boy starts to walk again, Selina can hear him. He's walking up and down the room, his steps betraying he's getting a little impatient with her. But as long he stays there for a few more seconds until…

Suddenly the sack gets removed and Selina yelps in surprise and the knife drops to the floor behind her. How did the boy do that? She hadn't heard him coming for her.

Displeased Selina watches the boy bend down to pick up her knife and stuffs it into his own pocket, slowly turning back to face her. That's when their eyes meet, and the boy can't help himself and stares at her for a while.

'She's really pretty,' the boy thinks to himself as he eyes the curly brown haired girl, her eyes sparkling in the darkness like cat eyes.

'Don't show him you find him handsome,' Selina thinks to herself as she eyes the boy back. The boy is about her age, maybe a little younger, with chocolate brown eyes and black hair.

The boy clears his throat and tries to look as casual as possible as he speaks again, walking back to the front of the room but never gets his eyes off Selina; "I once heard street kids mention a girl that could hide and sneak perfectly. It was like she was a cat, they said. They even name her Cat. I presume that's you."

"I presume you are correct," Selina snarls, struggling in the ropes. "Did they also mention that you have to stay away from me or else I would claw your eyes out if you didn't?"

"Yes, they mention that too," The boy chuckles, but then his face turns serious again. "But it's you who did the following here, not me. So tell me, why did you follow me? For who do you work?"

"Give me back my knife and I might get more cooperative," Selina smirks sweetly. The boys takes her knife from his pocket and asks; "You mean this knife?" The boy slowly walks over to the only window in the room, opening it. "Answer my questions, or I'll throw it out."

"You wouldn't!" Selina growls angrily, wriggling in her seat and that's when she finally gets the ropes off her wrists. Quickly she makes a break for the door, realizing it was locked when she tried to open it.

Quickly she circles on her heels, readying her arms for a fight when the boy walks toward her, slowly and stuffs the knife back in his pocket.

"My name is Sean Ornelas, and you, Selina Cat Kyle, are going to tell me everything I want to know," the boy says as the space between them gets smaller and smaller.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think of this first chapter? Also, in case you didn't know, I write this story with the help and ideas of TEDOG, so credit goes to this author as well:D Anyway, review/fav/follow to let us know what you think of this:D**


	2. Trust issues

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. I'm so happy lots of you liked it, so here's the second one:D Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Trust issues**

"Look kid, I know you don't trust me but trust me when I tell you this, don't stand in my way or else you're going to lose your eyes!" Selina growls angrily as she feels the locked door in her back. The boy however keeps smirking like he's not threaten by her words at all. "Obviously no one taught you never to corner a cat."

Selina claws her fingers, readying them for danger as she makes a run-up toward Sean and tries to grab for his face. Sean seeing it coming makes her trip and Selina falls face down onto the floor. Sean uses that as an opportunity to flip her back over to her back and sits on top of her, pinning Selina to the ground.

Selina, sensing there's no chance for her to escape from this situation because the street boy is way stronger than her, realizes she now has to play smarter than the boy. And with that, she starts screaming her lungs out as she tries to wriggling from under Sean, playing a vulnerable, defenceless little girl.

"No, please, get off me!" Selina screams, forcing herself to cry a little when tries to free herself. "Please, get off. Don't hurt me! Get off! Please, get off!"

It seems to work because fear fills the street boy's eyes. He never intended to make her feel he was going to hurt her like that. His grip loosens onto her arms as he slowly moves off Selina, and then suddenly a sharp pain in his head. Selina had kicked him against the side of his head, but more near his ear.

The young street boy drops to the ground, holding the side of his head, wheezing in pain. Selina quickly scrambles back up and rolls Sean over to his back with her foot. Quickly she takes her knife from Sean's pocket, takes a few dollar bills the street boy stole earlier from the cops, and then heads over the window.

Sean lies still on the floor, coughing in pain as Selina hips onto the windowsill and opens the window far enough so she can climb through. But before she does, she looks one more time at Sean with a grin, who in his turn looks back at her as the pain slowly wears off and crawls back up to catch her.

"That's why you never should force a cat to stay against her will," Selina says, quickly leaping down to the fire escape as Sean reaches the window, missing her by an inch. Displeased, the street boy pokes his head through the window, watching Selina climbing down to the street.

"Never try to come looking for me!" Sean shouts, staring down and watch Selina disappear. "Forget me!"

* * *

Selina saunters down the street, thinking. A few days ago she escaped Sean Ornelas by outsmarting him, and the street boy's name was familiar to her ears. Though she never met the boy in person, she had heard a lot of stories about his reputation. People said the boy was strong, stealthy, fast, great liar and an expert in fooling people, and smart.

Okay, Selina had to admit the boy was fast and stealthy, because she hadn't heard him coming at her when he grabbed the sack off her head. Strong too, because for the first time in Selina's life, Sean was the first kid who made her knock to the ground. But smart? Maybe, but not smarter than her, ha.

For a moment her mind wanders back to the moment she escaped Sean Ornelas, and his shouts to her to forget him and don't try to look for him. What did he mean with that? Why would he even think she would search for him? Then Selina grins to herself as she remembers why people call her cat. They do for it for lots of things, but one of those things is that she is as curious as a cat. Obviously Sean knew that.

Selina sighs. For the past few days she tried to forget Sean Ornelas, like the kid told her, and normally most boys were already out of her head by now, but why not Sean? What was it about that boy she couldn't forget?

Okay, she has to admit he's handsome, but she met handsome boys before. Whatever the reason was, Selina doesn't know, but one thing she knows for sure. _'Maybe it's time to get to know you better, Sean Ornelas,'_ Selina thinks to herself as she stops in front of a tall building, the library. Scrolling through some old newspapers might do the trick.

It's far past closing time, but Selina knows a way inside. She always sneaks inside if she needs to use the bathroom, or a dry place to sleep. But tonight she was determined to find more about Sean.

Quietly Selina turns one of the computers on and sits down and starts to search for the name Sean Ornelas. What she finds is not what she expected to find.

It turns out that Sean Ornelas is the son of the wealthy Ornelas family. His dad even had a big company like the Wayne family have. But the family got attacked six years ago by the mob-bosses in of Gotham and they chased the Ornelas family to the docks.

Once they stepped into a boat to take them away from Gotham, Sean Ornelas was shot by a unknown criminal and fell into the cold waters around Gotham. The cops said there was no way the seven year old boy could have survived the gun-shot, nor the freezing cold waters.

 _'But if that's true, who did I meet?_ ' Selina thinks as she scrolls through the old newspaper articles. It certainly has to be Sean Ornelas she met because the eye and hair color matches, and also the age seems to be correct.

Selina tries to find more leads about the street boy, but then she suddenly hears a soft noise, indicating she's not alone. Cautiously she jumps up from her seat, quickly turning off the computer as she darts her eyes through the dark area. The noise is gone.

Quietly Selina walks around her computer desk, carefully listening as she walks stealthy across the large room. Then, looking ahead while she takes tiny steps, backwards, she suddenly bumps her back into someone.

Quickly as a cat sensing danger, Selina rounds on her heels and prepares herself for a fight, staring straight into chocolate brown eyes. For a moment she stares at the boy in front of her in awe, and the boy does the same.

"YOU!" They both exclaim at the same time, breaking the silence in the library.

"WHO"S THERE?!" A voice shouts, and the two kids turn their heads alarmed and see a night guard heading toward them. The both of them quickly scramble through the open window, going into different directions as they disappear into the night.

* * *

Sean climbs back through an abandon warehouse broken window and turns on the tiny light bulb in his room. With a deep tired sigh the street boy flops down onto his scruffy matrass, thinking.

Though Sean tried to forget Selina, like he told her to do with him, he couldn't. What was it about her that kept his mind wandering back to her. Yeah sure, he admits that she was lots different than all the other girls he had met on the streets. She was smart, fast and quite strong.

But Sean also doubts her trustworthiness. She proved it when he had pinned her to the ground. It all looked so real when she started to scream and cry to him to not hurt her. There were even tears, and Sean scrambled backwards because he was never intend to harm her or give her the impression he was like that. He was not like all the other street boys who bragged about themselves and about the girls they forced into things they didn't want.

She was smart and escaped, and that means she could tell on him. He told her his name, but only because he thought she would feel threatened by it, but she didn't. He shouldn't have told her his name. Now she could go to the police and tell them about him. And that's why Sean went to the library tonight. He went there to do an internet search on her.

Sean sighs again as he lies down, his head onto his pillow and pulls his legs onto the matrass. His internet search was for nothing. He didn't find anything about Selina. But because he couldn't find anything that linked her to a mob-boss, doesn't mean she is not working for any.

The only thing he could find about Selina was that she escaped several foster families who took her in after her mom died. ' _Well, that's what the police say anyway',_ the reporter of the article said. _'Because little girl Selina keeps saying her mom is abducted by criminals. But the police found a body that matches Miss Kyle's description, and the they closed the case'._

Sean felt a little sorry for Selina when he read that. The more shocked he was when he heard a noise and shortly after bumped into Selina. What was she doing there? Had she followed him?

Sean gets back onto his feet and turns the light bulb off, heading out the door. He certainly had to keep his eyes open for this Selina Kyle, because after tonight, she still remains a mystery to him. But he would find out more about her, Sean knows that for sure. But not tonight. Tonight he had to guard the docs.

* * *

 **So, what do you think so far? Please review/fav or follow:D**


	3. Regrets

**Here's the next update, and thank you so much for reviewing. I will answer a few of them, maybe all:D**

 **Guest: Really? Can you tell me why you think Selina is out of character? Not to be mean or anything, just curious.  
Guest: Thank you so much for your encouraging words. I do have a few other serious stories written, they don't have Sean in it, but I think you might like them, maybe:D If you do, they are called; 'a girl in the neighbourhood' 'Caught in the riptide' 'Connections' 'here with me' (that one is complete), 'I feel so cold.'  
Guest: Yes, but Sean can't get her out of his mind neither:D  
Guest: Thank you, and the credit of the library scene goes to TEDOG. It was his idea:D  
Guest: Thank you so much, glad you like it. I really wish you will stay in love with this story LOL  
Guest: Yes, I know what you mean. There is certainly chemistry between them in this story.  
Guest: Thank you very much, and I'm happy Selina outsmarted Sean caught you by surprise. There will be lots and lots of twist and turns in this story:D  
Ana: Thank you for dropping by, Ana. Your name is almost the same as mine. LOL Anyway, 'm glad you like this story so far, and that mystery is your fav genre. A few reviews earlier I wrote a few stories that has some mystery in it as well, so if you're interested, feel free to read it LOL  
Guest: Yes, either she likes him, or she's just curious about him. XD **

**anyway, enough of the A/N. here is the story. I do have to warn you, if you find the change, grab tissues, because it's going to be sad, again.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Regrets**

Selina lies on her old dirty mattress sleeping when suddenly something awakes her. It sounds like rumblings, and she feels the ground shake slightly. Her cats meow and walk around the place, cautiously. Then, it's gone.

The young cat-girl decides to pay not much attention to it and flops down again, back into her pillow. Her cats however, keep meowing anxiously. It takes longer for them to relax again, but Selina has no trouble with ignoring them and sleep again.

The next morning Selina leaves her hideout to get some food for her and her cats. While walking across the streets, she suddenly feels someone is watching her. As she turns her head, she can see a dark haired face duck back into the alleyway. She surely knows to who that face belongs.

With an eye-roll she turns around again and continues her stroll down the sidewalk. Normally she doesn't like people spying on her, but she knows it's Sean, and this time she would pretend she hadn't seen him. This time she would let him follow her, and maybe he could learn some pick-pocket skills while watching her.

Selina smirks to herself as she sees her first unaware victim. Quickly she closes in onto her prey and grabs the wallet from the man's pocket before walking on like nothing happened. The man hadn't noticed anything.

The young cat-burglar darts into an alleyway, and she can sense Sean is still following her. Quickly she climbs up a fire escape and disappears onto the rooftop, right at the same time as Sean pokes his head around the alleyway wall, looking inside.

Selina smirks softly as she perches onto the rooftop edge, staring down at the baffled looking Sean. It's obviously the street boy is stunned by how quickly she disappeared on him. The young cat-girl takes the money from the wallet and stuffs it into her pockets, and then tosses the wallet down, which lands with a flop in front of Sean's feet.

Sean looks up at the rooftop, but Selina already disappeared again. Quickly the boy climbs up, but once arriving at the rooftop, she's still nowhere to be seen.

 _'She's good,'_ Sean thinks to himself as a small smile curls his lips. Then, taking a very long run-up and leaps from one building to another. He will catch her up, eventually, right?

* * *

Selina scrambles back into her hideout, trying to find her way through the crowd of hungry street cats that come to meet her. Finally reaching her mattress safely, Selina opens the cans of cat-food and spoons them into some take-away cups. The cats immediately wolf down on it.

As she nibbles absently onto a croissant, Selina's mind wanders back to Sean Ornelas and the question why he followed her. Also, had he followed her the night to the library, or was Sean there for another reason? And what would that reason be?

A few minutes later the cat-girl finds herself in the GCPD, asking for Jim Gordon. The cop she asked it to said Jim was busy but Selina demands the cop to get Jim, or else she would start screaming so loud that his colleges think he was hurting her. Ten minutes later, Gordon arrives with Bullock.

Selina immediately drops the name Sean Ornelas, and Bullock spits the gum he was chewing on, from his mouth in shock. Jim stares at in disgust and says he never heard of the name Sean Ornelas. Bullock coughs loudly because this time the lackadaisical cop almost chokes on his own saliva.

Selina, knowing that something is wrong with Bullock and that he's trying to hide something from her, pierces her green eyes into Bullock's. Bullock however, looks away and whistles and pretends nothing is going on.

Jim looks suspiciously from his partner to Selina, and then back to his partner and asks; "Bullock, what do you know about this Sean Ornelas?" Again, the cop clears his throat as he pretends to have a frog in it, and shrugs sheepishly.

Then, Jim has to recoil because Selina claws her nails and scratches to Bullock's face while hollering; "Tell me everything you know!" Bullock tries to scurry away in fear, but loses his footings and falls backwards onto the floor. Selina casts over Bullock, dangerously.

"Okay, fine, please don't scratch my eyes out!" Bullock cries anxiously, and then reaching out to Jim to help him to get up. Jim shakes his head but helps Bullock up anyway. "Sean Ornelas is my case, like ten years ago. He's the only one who survived the attack on him and his family. Until now I still don't know who made the attack, nor did I know where Sean is. I assumed he was kidnapped by the mob, or something like that."

"Okay, so how do you know the name?" Jim asks, now suspiciously looking at where Selina stood, but she already had disappeared through the main door, right after Bullock finished his story.

Once heading out the door, the young cat-girl picked up a lot of angry chatter and shouts of insults, and when she looked over she noticed Sean Ornelas running across the street, dodging people and jumping over cars. He looked like he was in a hurry, and he was holding flowers in one of his hands.

Selina cocks her head curiously as her eyes keep following Sean as he jumps over some more cars and then heads over to the sidewalk to disappear into an alleyway. It looked like he was heading to the docks. But why flowers?

Suddenly realizing what it might be, Selina's heart aches a little, but why? After all, it's not her problem he has a girlfriend, right? Selina snorts, turning on her heels as she starts sauntering down the sidewalk, telling her mind it's silly to feel like that. She tries to tell herself Sean is just like any other boy, and not good looking and handsome, at all.

But her curiosity takes the better of her and before she can even stop herself, she finds herself at the docks and hidden behind some crates as she watches Sean from afar.

The young street boy stands onto the ledge beneath the docks, and Selina sees how he bends down and places the flowers onto the wooden ledge before sitting down beside it. Selina can see Sean's lips moving, but she can't hear what he says, so her curiosity takes the better of her again and moves closer, and hides behind a crate at the edge of the dock.

From there she can hear street boy sob softly, and though a part of her knows it's something private, she can't turn around and not listen. Then, Sean even starts crying faster, and it's like he has no control on it anymore.

"Mom, dad, I'm so sorry for falling into the water and not swimming back to the boat, but swum back to Gotham instead. Now I lost you, the two people I loved the most, and the most awful part is that I don't even remember how you look like. I'm so sorry about that too."

Sean's crying's becomes softer but his muttering's not. Selina can tell that the street boy blames a lot on himself, which is weird because what could he have done? He was only eight years old. But it is really heart breaking, even for a girl like Selina, who always tried to hide emotions.

"I will find the person who did this, mom, dad, and will make him or her pay for it. And if you two still are alive, somewhere, I will find you as well. Though I don't know how you two look like, my heart will tell it's you."

"My heart will tell it's you."

Sean stands up and picks up the flowers, reading the label around it one more time, saying; "I will find you, mommy and daddy. Much love Sean Ornelas." And like he does every year, he wishes from the bottom of his heart the water will take it to his mom and dad, so they will read it and know it's from him. That they know he will never, EVER stop searching for them. And maybe, just maybe they will search for him too.

Sean sways the flowers back, and then tosses them as far as possible forward, into the waters. Selina wipes a tear from her cheek before turning around, and leaves Sean alone. Not today, but maybe someday, she will walk up to him and wrap an arm around him. If he would allow her to do that.

Sean turns his head, and suddenly sees the shape of a familiar girl climbing up to one of the warehouse roof, and disappearing in the distance. Sean wipes his face clean, and frowns. Why was Selina here?

* * *

 **So, what do you think so far? I didn't made you guys cry too much, did I? Don't hold back, tell me, because writing emotions is something new to me, and I really would like to know if the emotions are there.**

 **Anyway, next chapter is going to be thrilling. Sean is getting caught in a roof collapse, that's all I can tell without spoiling too much.**


	4. The roof collapse

**Chapter 4: The roof collapse**

Sean runs through the empty streets, chased by someone he can't see. Several times the young street boy looks back to see if he can see a glimpse of his attacker, but the streets behind him are as empty as the streets before him. But Sean knows someone is chasing him, and doesn't stop running. Instead he climbs up to the rooftop of the building on his left.

As Sean runs across the rooftop he can hear the heavy boots of the person pounding on the fire escape, climbing up as well. Sean quickens his speed, and so does the person who's chasing him. Sean can see the edge of the rooftop coming, it's so close. More speed, he has to make more speed if he wants to make it to the next roof.

Just when the street boy wants to ready himself for the jump, strong arms wrap around his waist and pulls him back, away from the edge. Sean feels himself object, rounding on his left heel as his right foot makes a kick to his attacker. Surprisingly, he kicks air. There is no one.

Sean looks around, and around, spinning and spinning on his heels as he searches for the person who had grabbed him, but the rooftop is empty. The street boy frowns confused. He felt arms, he felt them. To who did they belong?

The young boy hasn't time to think, as suddenly his arms and legs are starting to vibrate. It's like something is drilling underneath him. But the strange thing is, he feels it in his arms, his legs, his entire body, but not in his feet. That's weird right, because he was standing on his feet, so if something drills underneath, you would expect to feel in your feet, not your arms.

Then, a very loud meow, somewhere in the distance. Sean lifts his head up, trying to find the cat that's meowing. It's so loud, so near, so much fear in that noise. But why can't he see the cat? Where is the cat?

More cats start to meow, and it sounds like they are all meowing with fear. Sean starts to run, faster and faster into the direction the noise is coming from. "NO!" a girl's voice suddenly rings into Sean's ears.

Sean sits up straight onto his make-shift bed, and when his eyes adjust to the darkness around him, he sees he's in his hideout. It was all a dream, but why did it all felt so real? Just when Sean wants to lie down again, the ground beneath him starts to vibrate again, and he can feel it rumble slightly.

With fear filled eyes, the street boy looks at the glass on his small coffee table – which was made out an old crate – and he sees the water in it tremble. Again, his ears fills with the sound of meows, and that's when he realizes it's coming from the room next to his.

Sean moans a little annoyed. There are so, so many empty buildings in Gotham, and from all of them, the street cats had to choose the room next to his. Why? The rumbles and shaking stopped, and Sean flops back into his pillow.

"You see, I told you it would stop!" a voice suddenly says, and Sean frowns. Is there a girl in the room next to his as well? Why didn't he know he had neighbors? Also, how could she had felt the rumblings and shaking. He could barely feel or hear them. And he wouldn't have if he hadn't a great hearing, or the skills of feeling the slightest movements.

The cats don't stop meowing, it only becomes louder and louder, and the girl keeps trying to calm them down. Sean flops the pillow on his face and around his ears, trying to drown the meows. But then, the ground beneath him starts to shake again. Not as hard and loud as an earthquake, but hard enough for him to hear and feel. Also, the old paint plaster on his ceiling starts to crumble down onto his blankets.

Annoyed Sean sits up, dusting it off, when suddenly in the room next to his sounds a very loud crash, like something big is breaking and falling down. Then, a loud scream echoes through the building, and then everything turns silent again. The rumblings and shaking stops, but a few cats keep meowing rapidly.

Sean sits on his make-shift bed, his heart pounding in his ears. His room is filled with dust, which he slowly starts to breath in. Sean coughs loudly, trying to clear his lungs. The young street boy quickly grabs an old cloth and makes it wet with some water from the bottle beside his make-shift bed. After that, he clutches it against his nose, breathing in slowly.

After a few minutes he feels the burning stings in his lungs subside. Also breathing becomes easier. The entire time he tried to listen carefully if he could hear the girl in the next room move, but all he heard were the cats, meowing miserably. Some of them sounded like they were in pain.

The young street boy starts to doubt whether to look or not. He never wanted to expose himself to other people, because what if they would recognize him? Or what if they worked for the person who tried to kill him and his parents? Until now, he always looked out for number 1. Himself.

 _'But she screamed,'_ Sean thinks to himself. _'And she isn't moving or talking since then.'_ Sean stands up to his feet and turns on the small dim light in his room, noticing parts of his ceiling are missing, but nothing too serious. It was never a nice or save place to sleep anyway.

Slowly the street boy presses his ear against the wall of his bedroom, listening. He can't hear the girl, and some of the cats had stopped meowing, while others meows became softer. Like they for some reason hadn't the energy left to meow. Fear enters Sean's heart when he suddenly remembers the crash he had heard, right before the girl screamed.

"Are you okay?" Sean asks, pounding onto the wall, listening carefully. The cats start to meow louder again. But there's another sound in the background. Soft moans of pain. "Are you okay?" Sean asks again, but the meows are the only answer he gets.

Sean grabs for his flashlight and heads to his bedroom door, opening it slowly. He can see the entire hallway is filled with dust, and wreckage. A part of the roof had come down, and was now lying in the hallway.

To avoid of getting wounded by all the sharp objects, the young street boy makes his way through the wreckages. It's a complete mess, and so hard to get through. But then finally the boy reaches the room next to his. The door is blocked with a large wooden beam.

Sean puts all his strength against it, and it drops to the floor. Then he quickly drags it out of the way so he can open the door safely. As Sean opens the door it's stuck again from the inside. One of the cats, glad to flee to his rescue, slips through the creak of the door. Soon a few others follow.

"Yeah, you're welcome," Sean mutters sarcastically as he watches them disappear into the hallway, not even looking back at the boy who saved them. Then, addressing to the girl he tried to save; "Are you okay?"

Softly, barely audible, the girl coughs and moans before whispering with a dry throat; "Help."

"Don't worry, I'll be there in a second!" Sean says, pushing the door further open, but it's still blocked by something. Then there is no other choice for him them squirm himself through the creak. With a lot of effort the street boy finally had pushed himself through the half open door.

Sean beams with the flashlight through his new surroundings. It was not bigger than his own room, maybe even smaller. There was lots of mold on the walls, and the ceiling. Well, on the parts of the ceiling that was still intact. Other parts had collapsed as well, blocking the door.

There's a small table in the corner of the room, which contains some money and a knife. There was a large matrass lying on the floor, covered with ruin and dust. The girl was nowhere to be seen. Sean quickly spins around, trying to find another room. Maybe she had a bathroom or something, but it turned out she didn't.

"Where are you?" Sean asks, scoping his surroundings. A soft, shallow moan comes from his left, and he quickly turns his head alarmed. It sounds like it's coming from the spot where the mattress is lying.

Suddenly realizing the roof must have come down when she was still lying on her mattress, Sean rushes toward it, moving things aside. He tries his best to not touch the things that supporting the other parts of the ceiling, otherwise that might fall down too.

Sean moves bricks aside, and suddenly a blur of red and white rushes past him and across the room, hiding behind other collapsed stuff. Yellow eyes sparkle from the darkness and Sean realizes it was just another cat.

 _'How many cats does this girl have?'_ Sean wonders as he moves beams and bricks out of the way. Suddenly he sees a black leather gloved hand, and her fingers twitch slightly. Sean grabs her hand and squeezes it firmly, and the girl squeezes back. "You're going to be okay, be strong," Sean says firmly as he lets go.

The girl moans, which quickly turns into painful sobs. Sean quickly removes more ruin, and suddenly he can see her stomach, and soon her legs as well. Then, the young boy sees a big flat piece of wood, and when he removes it, the street boy sees her face, covered with dust and blood.

The girl swallows, coughing loudly as she tries to clear her sore and dry throat, trying to form the word she tries to say. "Help," the girl says then, barely louder than a whisper. The red and white cat had crawled away from her hiding place and cautiously walked up to the boy and his owner.

"You're going to be okay," Sean says again, moving more stuff aside so she can try to sit up. Sean tries to help her up, but she shakes her head rapidly, her face turning into a painful expression. "Come on, you can do it! Come on!" Sean demands.

With a lot of effort the girl finally moves away from the spot she had lied for an awfully long time. Sean can see one of her ankle is blue and bleeding. Quickly the young street boy uses a piece of wood as splint so she can stand on her leg.

Then Sean helps her to hobble to a much saver spot where they sit down. The girl wraps her arms around his neck and, coughing loudly as she tries to say the words that are burning on her lips. Then, finally she whispers; "Thank you, thank you so much for saving me."

"No problem," Sean whispers back, still feeling the adrenaline pump through his body as the girl starts to cry softly. Sean rocked her back and forth until her cries subsided and she looked up at his face. Her tears had washed most of the dust away, and that's when Sean sees two very familiar eyes sparkle in his.

"You," they say both with a gasp, staring at one and another in shock. The girl, who happens to be Selina, quickly unwraps her arms and moves away from Sean's lap, who also lets go so quickly, like she's on electricity.

"Yeah, uhm," Sean says awkwardly, darting his eyes from left to right, trying to find the words to say.

"I, eh," Selina stutters, feeling a little embarrassed about the fact she cried in Sean's arms, like a childish, little girl. Well, everyone would cry if they had been in the same situation as her, but it was still awkward. The young cat-girl tucks a curl behind her ear, but it immediately jumps back. Sean can't help to chuckle as she tries to tuck her curl away for a second time. "Again, thank you for saving me."

"It's fine," Sean mumbles, getting a little red in the face. It's the first time in his life, he's getting so close to a girl. Especially to a girl he doesn't know enough about, but yet can't erase from his memory. Sean wonders why?

"My cats," Selina suddenly says, wiping some blood from her face and tries to stand up, but fails since her ankle still hurts too much. Though, that won't stop her. "We need to find them."

"Yes, I'll help," Sean says, standing up to his own feet. The morning sun already starts to lighten up the room through the broken windows. "But one other thing first." And with that, Sean starts to propel himself though the broken roof materials to the other side of the room, taking the money and the knife from the stand beside the mattress.

Carefully the street boy scrambles back to where Selina is, handing her the knife, and then with a bright smirk on his face, Sean Ornelas stuffs the money in his own pockets. "I think this belonged to me, remember?"

Selina cocks her head with a angry sparkle in her eyes. Here she was, sitting on the floor with a sore ankle, and her room completely a mess, and still that boy has the nerves to steal the money back, she stole days earlier. Okay, she has to admit, she would have done the same.

"So, how many cats do you have, because eight or nine of them ran through the door when I came in," Sean says, helping Selina to get up her feet. "And I think, an red and orange one will be around there, somewhere."

"Where they wounded?" Selina asks worriedly.

Sean shakes his head; "Not that I could see."

"Well, that's a relieve," Selina says with a sigh, scrambling over to piece of wood to lean on. Soon as she puts her weight against it, it starts to slip. Luckily, it stays in place when Sean drags her out of the way.

"You know what, I'll help you to the next room, where you can stay while I search for your cats." Selina nods agreed. An hour later, Selina is reunited with all her cats, though some are wounded, but a little TLC will do the trick.

* * *

 **So, what do you think of this chapter? Let me know by review. I love to hear your thoughts:D**


End file.
